Tails X Cream 2
by HeavyBane
Summary: Rated M for violent... In this Tails X Cream fan fiction, Tails has been depressed for 4 months, til he manually got over Cosmo. Tails missed his friends more than Cosmo at this point, but finds out something shocking about Cream, she is already dating Charmy. How will Tails get through this? FIND OUT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**Lil back story here: It all begins after the death of Cosmo, Tails had a hard time getting over her death, and still cant stop crying, but there is one girl that crosses his thoughts when he doesn't think of Cosmo. A 6 year old rabbit, who has a very cute personality, and is possibly the cutest rabbit you'll ever see or hear of in your life, and Tails has her on his mind. Tails grew some feelings for her, even though they hadn't seen months after Cosmo's death, even after 4 months, his friends never visited... how will this end up?**

**I'd say Sonic X/Tiny bit of SATAM based fan fiction, NO HUMANS**

* * *

**Tails has woken up, with tissues everywhere from crying so much, he holds a picture of Cosmo whilst he sleeps, and then another on top with his friends on, the picture has a picture of him, Cream, Amy, Sonic, and somehow knuckles on the beach. Tails cried every night he had the picture with him, he stared at it til he fell asleep, and kept thinking. "I miss you you guys, especially Cream". Tails got up and had his usual shower, and then went on to fixing machines, with these thoughts still creeping through his mind.**

**Today was a different day, Tails wanted to see his friends, but he was really nervous, Tails was shaking as he dialed in Sonic's number "Should I?" Tails thought. He went ahead and called, and awaited an answer.**

"Hello?" Sonic asked, Tails didn't answer back, but he sobbed "Who ever this is, why are you crying?" Sonic asked, Tails sobbed louder

"I missed you guys so much... it's me, Tails" Tails replied, wiping his tears away

"Oh hey buddy, sorry I never visited, everyone was busy kicking Eggman's butt... but it wasn't a job anyone else could handle, Amy helped me by throwing some rings" Sonic replied

"T-that's fine, I guess..." Tails sighed deeply, and held the phone in his other hand "Have you seen Cream lately?" Tails asked, Sonic giggled a bit

"Well... I have but..." Sonic sighed

"But what?" Tails asked

"She was with... Charmy" Sonic replied, Tails' jaw dropped and he gasped, then dropping the phone, Sonic kept muttering as the phone hung off the wall dangling by it's lead "Buddy, what's wrong?" Sonic asked

"No, this isn't right... you mean they were d-dating?" Tails asked nervously as he picked the phone back up

"I guess, Cream was holding his hand" Sonic replied, Tails felt his chances of being with her sink

"N-n-no... Sonic, can I ask you something?" Tails asked, Sonic sighed

"Okay, what is it bud" Sonic replied

"How do you get someone to love you, when they are in love with somebody else..." Tails asked, Sonic sighed again

"That's a tough one, but I guess you can be yourself around the one you love" Sonic replied "Wait... are you? have you got a crush on Cream by any chance?" Sonic asked, Tails blushed deeply

"Well... uh... yeah, please help me" Tails asked, begging for a chance, Sonic sighed again, but then snapped his fingers

"I may not know how to help you, but Amy might, I'll go ask her quick" Sonic replied, and rushed to Amy

"Wait, you live with her?" Tails asked

"Only so I can get my own bed" Sonic giggled "Tails wants to speak with you" Sonic said, as he handed Amy the phone

"OH MY GOSH, TAILS, HOW ARE YOU!?" Amy shouted, Tails removed the phone from his ear to recover from the noise

"I'm fine, how about you A-Amy?" Tails asked, Amy sighed

"Yeah, I'm fine, what did you want to talk about with me?" Amy asked

"I-I heard Cream was... dating another man" Tails heard Amy sigh

"I know, Charmy... wait, you have a crush on Cream?" Amy asked, Tails gulped and tugged on his collar **(A/N: Chest fur)**

"Yeah... can you please help me get her?" Tails asked, Amy sighed

"I can try... I missed you Tails" Amy replied

"I missed you all... can I come and see you g-guys?" Tails asked nervously

"Sure, see you soon then" Amy replied

"See you soon" Tails hung up and blushed

**"Oh my gosh, I cant believe I just did that, I feel happier now..." Tails thought to himself, as he got in the X-Tornado, Tails hidden the Blue Typhoon to make it a long lasting memory, of how they saved the world. **

**10 minutes later, Tails arrived in station square, and landed the X-Tornado in a nearby parking lot, he then went to Amy's apartment, and knocked on the door "Room 12" Tails read from the sign on the door, it was answered by Amy, Tails got hugged tightly by Amy, and decided to hug back, then feeling her quills, Amy giggled.**

"I'm so happy to see you Tails, come in" Amy gestured for Tails to walk in, Tails nodded and walked in "Take a seat" Amy closed the door as Tails sat on the sofa, which looked familiar

"Hey, is this chair by any chance an exact copy of Salvador Dali's lips sofa?" Tails pointed out, Amy giggled and sat down next to him

"I didn't know you liked him, you're smarter than I thought" Amy replied, giving Tails a kiss on the forehead, making him blush

"So... how can I get Cream back?" Tails asked, then putting a frown on

"Well first, you need to see how she's doing, so why don't we go and visit?" Amy replied, Tails smiled

"Yeah, I would like that, then we'll go on from there" Tails noticed Sonic wasn't here

"Okay, Sonic's gone for a run, you're so cute and smart Tails, I'm sure you will have no problem winning Cream" Amy replied, Tails blushed

"But I'm not winning her, I'm just going to see if she has feelings for me, then I'll decide what to do" Tails replied, Amy nodded

"Okay, you driving us there?" Amy asked

"Yep" Tails replied and got up

**30 Minutes later**

**Tails and Amy caught up on stuff on the way to Cream's house. They arrived, Tails got out of his plane after landing it in front of the house, Amy was helped out by Tails, as his plane was tall. Tails knocked on the door and Amy patted his hand for luck. The door was answered by Vanilla.**

"Hello Tails, how are you?" Vanilla asked

"I'm fine, how are you Miss?" Tails asked

"I'm happy, Cream is growing up fast, ever since she dated Charmy" Vanilla replied, Tails hung his head and frowned, Amy patted him on the back

"Before you ask, I'm fine Miss, we came to see Cream" Amy interrupted, Vanilla gestured for them to come in, Amy grabbed Tails' hand and pulled him inside, Vanilla closed the door behind them

"Creams in her room, she's been crying for some reason lately" Vanilla replied, Amy and Tails looked at each other with worry, as they walked upstairs

**Tails was stopped by Amy, holding his arm.**

"Just try to be careful, don't want to make her mad at you" Amy whispered, Tails nodded, and then knocked on her bedroom door

"Come in" Cream replied, Tails and Amy walked in, all they saw was Cream lying on her front with her head in her pillow, sobbing quietly

"Hey Cream, are you alright?" Tails asked

"TAILS!" Cream replied, she instantly sat up and looked at him "I'm alright now you're here" Cream blushed

"Aw, that's good, I was getting worried" Tails replied, he sat on the edge of Creams bed, then getting pulled into a tight hug by her, Tails hugged back and smiled

"So Cream, how's it going with you and Charmy?" Amy asked, Tails instantly frowned and pulled from the hug

"It's going great, we went to the park the other day" Cream replied, Tails ran out of the room, and into the bathroom "Tails? what's wrong with Tails?" Cream asked

"I'm not sure, you should go check on him" Amy replied, Cream got up and walked to the bathroom, the door was locked, Cream knocked on the door

"What is it?" Tails asked

"It's me, Cream... what's wrong? why are you crying?" Cream asked

"I've missed you for so long" Tails replied

"I've missed you too Tails, you want to come out and play?" Cream asked, the door opened and revealed Tails' face

"Y-yeah" Tails replied, he sobbed one more time and then walked along with Cream to her room

**Tails sat on the bed for the next 5 minutes, Cream and Amy were talking about girly stuff as usual. Cream and Amy sat next to Tails and gave him a hug, realizing he was still crying.**

"Don't be sad Tails, I don't like it when you're sad" Cream stroked his head

"I don't either" Amy interrupted

"I have a great idea" Cream interrupted and pulled from the hug

"What is it?" Amy asked

"We can double date, Me and Charmy, Tails and uh... do you have a girlfriend yet Tails?" Cream asked, Tails sobbed even more as tears flowed from out of his eyes

"No..." Tails replied

"Well you don't need a girlfriend, you just need a friend, maybe I can come along" Amy replied

"You sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or interrupt any plans you have" Tails asked, Amy smiled and nodded

"Tails, I don't have any plans today, we can have dinner at that Mexican restaurant, called Luigi's" Amy replied, Cream nodded

"Yeah, I'll get mother to call Charmy and tell him to be there at 5:30 pm" Cream interrupted as she got up

"Yeah, sounds great, we better be off now, see ya" Amy said as she grabbed Tails' hand, and pulled him out of the house, and got into the Tornado with him

**"Why... she loves Charmy, and will never love me", Tails turned the ignition and instantly took off, he needed to speak with Amy.**

"Amy... can I ask you an honest question?" Tails asked

"Sure" Amy replied, and placed a hand on Tails' shoulder, Tails sighed and gulped

"D-do you ever think I will get a chance with Cream?" Tails asked, Amy sighed

"Yes, you do, when I talked to her, she seemed to look over at you a lot, just believe in yourself" Amy replied, then hugged Tails instead, Tails blushed

"I'll try, thanks Amy" Tails replied, Amy sat down back in her seat

**Tails arrived at Amy's apartment, Sonic still wasn't there, once Amy noticed this, she turned around to face Tails.**

"Hey Tails"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to stay here for a while?" Amy asked, Tails tilted his head and rested his hand under his chin

"Hmm, well I have stuff to work on... so I'll s-" Tails got interrupted by Amy pulling him inside her apartment, then closing the door behind him

"I don't like being alone, I know your pain Tails, I used to do that before I met Sonic, but it isn't good for you" Amy pointed out

"Okay... if it makes you happ-Y!" Tails got interrupted by Amy giving him a bone crushing hug

"Thanks Tails, your chances with Cream will have increased" Amy pointed out, as she pulled from the hug, Amy noticed him crying "I didn't mean to say anything bad, I'm sorry Tails" Amy replied, Tails wiped his tears

"No... it isn't you, it's just... what could she be thinking?" Tails asked, Amy shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know Tails, but whatever it is, I'm here for you, we're close friends right?" Amy pointed out

"Yeah... me and Cream should have been" Tails replied, Amy frowned knowing his pain

"I expect you know of that girl... Sally" Amy sighed

"Of course I do, she was princess of Mobius, but we don't know where she is" Tails replied

"That ain't the point, she tried stealing my Sonic for a while" Amy pointed out, she sighed "I know your pain, he was in love with her for a while" Amy walked into her kitchen with Tails

"So... we got at least 5 hours to waste, what do you want to do?" Tails asked, Amy giggled

"We'll go out for a snack, then some shopping... and maybe I can teach you how to cook some stuff" Amy replied, with a smile as she made her sandwich "Want anything to eat Miles?"

"Please don't call me that... I don't want anything" Tails replied

"Okay, but if I hear your stomach rumble, I'll be getting you some food" Amy grabbed Tails' hand after placing her sandwich down

"A-Amy?" Tails asked, noticing they were holding hands

"Maybe we can watch a movie" Amy asked, Tails nodded

**"She cant be falling for me, I want Cream... perhaps this will help her get Sonic" Tails thought to himself.**

* * *

**Well now, this is the 2nd of the many series I will be doing, I don't plan on doing a Tails X Cosmo fan fiction, as a plant and a fox wouldn't really make a good couple, especially as Tails knew so little about Cosmo.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to me (Pfft, I wish) They belong to SEGA...**

**I haven't put much thought into this, sorry if it's screwed up**

* * *

**Tails and Amy have arrived at the Mexican restaurant, where they then met Cream and Charmy for a double date. Tails had Amy's arm around his, Cream did the same with Charmy, he wasn't very talkative, Tails grew suspicious.**

"Hey guys" Amy greeted, giving Cream a hug, Cream pulled from the hug

"Hey... what are we waiting for, I'm starvi-" Cream got interrupted by Charmy

"I'm starving, lets eat" Charmy spoke

"Hey, don't butt in with others are talking" Tails pointed out, Cream and Amy laughed, Charmy frowned. The 2 couples walked into the restaurant, and instantly smelt pizza

"We having pizza?" Charmy asked

**"Not very lady like you dingus" Tails thought to himself**

"Yeah, I guess... let's sit there" Cream pointed to a 4 seat table, with the Mexican flag on it. All 4 of them looked around, only seeing humans and the odd Mobian

"Hmm, here's a menu" Amy grabbed a menu from the side of the table finally. She saw pepperoni pizza instantly, and wanted it "Tails, you want to share a pepperoni pizza?" Amy asked

"Yeah... sure, ladies choice" Tails sighed as he looked at Cream, avoiding Amy in front of him, Charmy didn't speak much at all

"Milkshake" Charmy yelled, he pointed to the picture of a milkshake on the back of the menu

**"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, STOP ACTING SO IMMATURE YOU R-, No Tails, calm down, he's just a kid..." Tails sighed, Tails got kicked under the table by Amy, who was laughing, they were playing footsies, this put a weak smile on Tails' face.**

"And what will you Mobians have" The waiter interrupted, Tails and Amy were startled by this, they giggled slightly

"Uh, me and this young lady here will have a pepperoni pizza, large please, with 2 chaos cola's" Tails held his hand out upside down, pointing it towards Amy, the waiter nodded.

"And you two?" The female human asked, she sounded american

"Uh... cheese and tomato pizza with... 2 chocolate milkshakes" Cream replied, then frowned

"Okay, we'll bring the drinks soon, the pizza's will be 15 minutes" The waiter left, Amy and Tails noticed Cream frowning deeply

"I need to go to the bathroom, wanna come with Cream?" Amy asked, Cream nodded and got up with Amy, then walking into the ladies toilets, Amy didn't go, as she wanted to use it as an excuse, she grabbed Creams arm "Why are you sad Cream?" Amy asked

"It's just... Charmy doesn't like me anymore... am I ugly?" Cream replied, Amy was shocked by this and gasped

"Cream, you're not ugly and Charmy does li- wait, Cream... I'm going to be honest, but you deserve better than Charmy" Amy replied, Cream nodded as Amy let go of Creams arm, Cream went to the toilet, Amy looked at herself in the mirror as she waited

**Meanwhile with Tails and Charmy, the 2 sat next to each other awkwardly.**

"So uh... how did you two meet?" Tails asked, Charmy shrugged his shoulders

"I think Vector used it as an excuse to see her mother, so they made us go out with each other" Charmy replied, Tails was feeling nervous

"Do you love Cream?" Tails asked, Charmy shrugged her shoulders

"I dunno, yes I guess" Charmy rested his face on his arm, it looked comfortable as he was a bee, and his stinger was curved as he sat down

"Bought her any nice gifts?" Tails asked, with a weak smile

"Uh... no... I don't really like girls" Charmy replied

"Then why are you dating Cream?" Tails replied, Charmy grunted

"Because Vector made us date, Vector will give me lots of chocolate if I do this" Charmy replied, Tails was shocked to hear this

"I need to go to the bathroom, here comes Cream" Tails walked past Cream after getting up, Cream sat back down and awkwardly stared at Charmy. Tails had found Amy in the corridor, and shut the door behind him "Amy?" Tails looked at the sobbing pink hedgehog with her knees up to her head, curled up in a ball, in the corner, Tails sat down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her

"Am I ugly?" Amy asked, Tails was shocked

"Of course not, you should stop reading them beauty magazines, all the women in there are ugly anyway, you're way more beautiful than them" Tails pointed out, Amy blushed and smiled, and hugged Tails

"Yeah, I guess they are... so why are you here? it's not like you to go to the toilet when waiting for food" Amy pointed out

"I came here because I found out something" Tails sighed as he stared into Amy's eyes

**"For goodness sake, I don't want you AMY" Tails thought to himself**

"Charmy is only dating Cream, so Vector can see her mother, and then Charmy get's chocolate in return" Tails and Amy giggled

"Little kids... well, I hope we can tell Cream about this" Amy replied

"About what?" Cream interrupted, she stood there with shock, Amy and Tails looked at her, she was about to cry

"Cream? you heard it didn't you?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and dropped to her knees, Tails walked over to her, as Amy stood behind him. Tails hugged Cream as she cried

"Tails?" Cream realized, she looked up at Tails

"Cream, you're not planning on going out with Charmy anymore, are you?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head

"No..." Cream replied

"Okay, you'll break up with him today then" Tails replied, with a smile, but turned into a frown realizing how Cream feels. The 3 then got up and walked to their table, nobody was there, it was just them 3

"What the?" Amy finally spoke, Cream held onto Tails. Then one of Eggmans robot's appeared, but Eggman wasn't inside it

"Wait a minute, is that? CHARMY?" Tails yelled, Charmy laughed, he controlled a weird looking robot, which looked like a bee, it started attacking everyone, Tails grabbed Cream and hid her in the bathroom, as Amy constantly hit the robot with her Piko Piko hammer

"Amy, catch" Tails yelled, as he threw one of Sonic's power rings

"Will this work?" Amy asked

"Works on me, just watch" Tails threw a ring in the air, and did a spin dash into the robot, Amy was convinced and done the exact same thing, the robot was knocked out. Tails had ran up to the cockpit and grabbed Charmy "How could you betray us like this Charmy?" Tails asked, Charmy shrugged his shoulders

"Eggman said if I hurt you, I got some chocolate" Charmy replied "Please don't tell Vec-" Charmy got interrupted by a familiar treat that got dropped into his hands "CHOCOLATE" Charmy opened it and ate it straight away, Tails put the bee down

"Hmm, who got hurt, OH NO, CREAM!" Tails ran to the bathroom, seeing a hole where Eggman broke in

"I'm getting my girl back, even if it kills me" Tails yelled, raising his fists in anger, then spinning his tails

"Tails, I'll help, grab me" Amy asked, Tails held Amy in a bridge and grooms position, Amy blushed

"C'mon, we gotta save Cream" Tails demanded, Amy nodded and looked around

**10 Minutes later, Tails and Amy spotted Eggman's weird flying carrier thing, with a cage holding Cream inside, Tails grind-ed his teeth and growled. Once Tails had caught up, he flew up to the cage, seeing Cream crying her eyes out, Tails frowned at this. Amy was breaking open the cage, so far they hadn't alerted Eggman.**

"Ssh, we're getting you out" Tails whispered, Cream looked up and smiled, Amy just broke the lock on the cage, and grabbed Cream

"Yay! thanks guys" Cream replied, Tails smiled. They landed on the ground below them, putting each other safely on the ground, Cream hugged and then kissed Tails on the forehead, Tails blushed

"I love you too Cream" Tails accidentally said his thoughts without realizing

"Oh Tails" Cream hugged Tails again

"Huh? oh, yeah, that's right" Tails replied, then pulled from the hug

"Uh, I don't know what I can offer you as a thanks Amy?" Cream asked, Amy shrugged her shoulders

"Hmm, perhaps tomorrow we can bring Tails along with us to go shopping" Amy replied, Tails' ears perked up

"Sounds great" Tails replied, Cream giggled

"Uh... I haven't got a ride home now, Vector drove me and Charmy here" Cream pointed out, Tails snapped his fingers

"You can come with me and Amy, I'll drop you back home... or we can go for a picnic?" Tails replied, Cream and Amy nodded "Great, come on then" Tails walked with the girls to Amy's apartment "I'll need to call your mother quick" Tails got out a phone, Cream then took it from him

"I'll ask, she'll think I'm going with Charmy" Cream replied, then blushing, Amy and Tails laughed knowing that Cream was being naughty. The phone was finally answered

"Hello?"

"Hello mother, me and Charmy are going on a picnic now, I'll see you in 2 hours" Cream replied

"Okay, have fun" Vanilla replied

"I will" Cream hung up and gave Tails his phone

"Wow... that was... quick" Tails pointed out, Cream held out her hand for Tails

"Come on Tails, I want to see the gentleman side of you" Cream asked, Tails smiled and grabbed her hand

**10 minutes later, they had arrived in the apartment, then made some sandwiches, Cream admired the whole pink theme in the apartment, and odd pictures of Sonic in frames, and then the one that Tails had, Tails saw Cream looking at that picture and sat down next to Cream.**

"I held that picture with me for 4 months, I really missed you guys, especially you Cream" Tails wrapped an arm around Cream, Cream hugged him

"I would have visited you, but mother kept setting me up on dates with Charmy" Cream replied

"That's okay, I know you're alright now" Tails pulled from the hug "You're so beautiful" Tails spoke out loud again without realizing, Cream blushed and giggled

"You think I'm beautiful? that's probably one of the nicest things you've said to me Tails, I think you're cute" Cream replied, Tails blushed bright red from hearing this come out of Cream

"I think you two would be cute as a couple, now kiss" Amy interrupted, Cream and Tails laughed and looked at each other

"Well... I guess" Cream replied

"This is what you wanted right Tails?" Amy pointed out

"Uh, yeah... are we really gonna k-" Tails got interrupted by Cream kissing him on the lips "Mm" Tails muttered, as he made out with Cream, Amy covered her mouth in shock and giggled

"You can stop now Cream?" Amy pointed out, Cream shook her head, then Tails pulled away for some air

"That was *pant* the best *pant* kiss I have ever had *pant* You're a good kisser Cream" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that... I dunno what came across my mind" Cream replied with a frown

"It's fine with me" Tails replied, he was still in the hug with him and Cream, he stroked her head gently "I've been wondering for a long time what a kiss feels like, and I must say, it feels good" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded to agree

"Okay, we're ready to go" Amy replied, as she held the picnic basket and blanket

**After 10 minutes, they arrived at the park, where there was a nice patch on the grass where they can eat the picnic "She made strawberry jam sandwiches, my favorite" Tails thought to himself, Tails and Cream licked their lips seeing the sight of the delicious sandwich, Amy gave them one each, the two instantly bit into it, and almost finished it in one bite.**

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Amy interrupted, after swallowing the last of her sandwich

"Yep, wanna go for a walk Cream?" Tails asked as he stood up

"Sure" Cream stood up and grabbed Tails' hand, the two started walking along, Amy just watched as they walked across the park

"Cream, may I ask you something?" Tails asked

"What is it Tails?" Cream replied

"D-do you have feelings for me?" Tails asked

"Of course I do, Tails... I missed you more than you missed me, and I love you, I think you're my soul mate, we understand each other so well" Cream replied, Tails smiled and grabbed her other hand as they stood in front of the parks lake

"I got to ask you something again... I-I uh, love you so much... would you want to uh... go out with me?" Tails asked, he gulped, Cream smiled and hugged him

"Yes, I'd love to Miles" Cream kissed him on the lips, Amy noticed this and smile

"They found love, I will have to soon" Amy talked to herself

"No need" Sonic appeared, then gave her a peck on the lips, then ran off, Amy blushed

* * *

**Was sorta quick, sorry, but hope you enjoyed this, isn't much to explain after this, so I might not continue, might do a mature, just so tempted to**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA**

**ultimateCCC: You just might have something there mister.**

* * *

**Tails, Cream, and Amy went back to Amy's apartment, once they were inside, they packed everything away. Tails and Cream were busy in the living room, telling each other how they feel, Amy listened in on this.**

"I love you Cream, I always thought you were beautiful since the day I met you" Tails smiled as Cream blushed

"From the day I met you, I've thought you were so cute" Cream replied, Tails blushed and then they shared a kiss

"I must say, I was really worried about you Cream, if anything happened to you, I'd be really upset... and depressed" Tails replied then frowned

"I'd say the same about you, but I feel safer with you Tails" Cream replied, Tails pulled her into a hug "I love you so much Tails"

"I love you too" Tails then pulled from the hug and sat up "I gotta do something for Amy quick" Tails walked to the kitchen then seeing Amy standing there smiling

"Tails, you are so cute, that smile is all I need to get in return from you" Amy finally spoke, Tails blushed and smiled

"If you want, you can take a picture of us 2, or 3" Tails replied, Amy nodded and got out her phone, they went into the living room and sat down next to Cream, Tails had his left arm around Amy, and the right around Cream

"We're going to take a picture of us 3, this has been a great day, and I want to remember it" Amy finally spoke, she got out her phone and held it out in front of her, facing the 3 "Cheese" Amy only said, she took the picture then looked at the preview of it on the phone, it looked good enough to put in a frame "Great picture, thanks guys" Amy went into the kitchen happy with this picture

"I've got a great idea Cream, we could take Amy and Sonic onto a date with us, double date?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"Okay, how will we get Mr. Sonic to come?" Cream asked, Tails giggled

"I'll call him, but don't worry about using your manners around us, I still think you're just a sweet" Tails replied, Cream blushed. Tails got a mobile phone out **(A/N: Sorry I didn't use that before)**

"Hello?" Sonic answered

"Hey Sonic, Amy did me a favor, and I cant thank her enough, perhaps you can come on a double date with us" Tails answered back

"Double date? with- oh, congrats buddy, I'll see you round Amy's" Sonic replied then hung up. Within 10 seconds, Sonic arrived knocking at the door, Tails answered it

"Hey buddy, may I come in?" Sonic asked

"Yep, take a seat" Tails smiled as Sonic walked in, and sat down on the sofa next to Cream "I'll go see Amy quick" Tails went into the kitchen to see Amy, who was drinking coffee

"Hey Tails, whats up?" Amy asked, Tails smiled and approached her

"I got you a date with Sonic" Tails winked, Amy hugged Tails tightly making him almost fall over Amy, Amy let go

"Thanks, when are we going on a date then?" Amy asked

"It's a double date, and anytime now" Tails replied, Amy nodded and walked into the living room seeing Sonic, she decided to give him a bone crushing hug

"Hey Amy, where you wanna go for our date?" Sonic asked, Amy let go and held her hands behind her back

"Maybe twinkle park tonight" Amy asked "That alright with you Cream? and Tails?" Amy smiled as Cream nodded

"Yep, sounds great, I'm looking forward to it" Tails replied, he grabbed Creams hand "We should probably get ready" Tails kissed Cream on the lips "See ya at twinkle park, 6:00 pm" Tails left the apartment with Cream

"What are we going to do in twinkle park" Cream asked, Tails giggled

"We're going on the romantic rides, now I better get you home" Tails got into his plane with Cream and flew away

**10 minutes later, he had arrived at Cream's house, Cream knocked on the door, with Tails standing next to her, holding their hand, they were just about to kiss slightly till her mother appeared.**

"Hello dear, did you enjoy your day?" Vanilla asked, Cream tried to act like she didn't

"No, Charmy broke up with me... but I'm happier with Tails" Cream replied, Vanilla half smiled, half frowned, she looked over at Tails after hugging her daughter

"Come on in Tails" Vanilla let go of Cream and walked inside the house with her and Tails

"Thank you Miss, is it alright if I take Cream on another date this evening?" Tails asked, Vanilla stopped walking and thought about it

"Well, sure, you need to get ready for then deary, do you want dinner here Tails?" Vanilla asked, Tails nodded

"Yes please, anywhere I can see Cream" Tails replied, Cream ran up to him and gave him a hug, Vanilla smiled

**After 3 hours of playing games with Cream, like hide and seek with her Chao, they had dinner. After dinner, Tails went to her room with her, Cream was laughing.**

"Tails, I need to get changed, don't look" Cream replied, as soon as Tails noticed this, he turned around and covered his face. Once Cream was ready, she hugged Tails "I'm ready, it's 5:30 pm" Cream said as she looked at the time, Tails nodded and turned around to kiss Cream

**The 2 got in the Tornado, and then headed towards twinkle park for the "Couples get in free" offer. 10 minutes later, they had arrived and met Sonic and Amy right outside.**

"Hey, you made it" Sonic interrupted, Amy pulled his arm as a punishment

"Sonic, don't be mean" Amy insisted, Amy was in her usual clothing

"Hey guys, come on, I wanna kiss Cream some more" Tails demanded as he walked up to the counter, where they get into twinkle park

"Couples get in free, prove it?" The human asked, Tails and Cream kissed deeply "Okay, come on in" Tails and Cream pulled from the kiss and walked in, then Sonic and Amy had to prove it "Uh... couples get in free?" The human watched as Amy failed to kiss Sonic

"Sonic, kiss me" Amy asked, the human was laughing, then he suddenly pulled Amy's head towards his, and kissed her deeply, the human stopped laughing

"Okay, come on in" The human let the two through, after Sonic pulled from the kiss, Amy was blushing bright red

"Okay, so what first?" Tails asked as he met the couple

"I want to go on there" Cream pointed to the tunnel of love

"Okay, come on Sonic, you cant just stand here all day" Tails demanded, Sonic laughed and took Amy's hand, then ran to the tunnel of love with her. Tails and Cream were next in line to get in the boat, the tunnel was shaped like a love heart "When I have the time, I'd make you one of these Cream" Tails smiled as he pulled Cream into a hug

"Tails, I love you" Cream muttered through placing her head into his chest

"I love you too" Tails replied, the two got onto the boat that then started moving after they had got on, Cream held onto Tails with her arms around him, they were constantly kissing. After the ride had finished, they noticed a booth with pictures of the people on the ride, Tails noticed the one of him and Cream, Tails walked up to the booth "Hey, can I get the photo in number 25 please" Tails asked, the human in the booth nodded and printed out the photo

"that'll be 1$" The human asks, Tails hands the human the money, then gives Cream the photo

"Thanks Tails" Cream kissed him on the cheek making him blush

**Meanwhile with Sonic and Amy**

**Amy is attempting to kiss Sonic, but is failing at it, as he doesn't want to kiss her, he keeps pushing her head away every time she tries too, Amy felt her chances with Sonic sink "I'm pushing it, I can tell" Amy thought to herself, she then stopped. Just as she did, Sonic kissed her on the cheek, Amy blushed**

**Meanwhile with Tails and Cream, they were sitting on a bench as the crowd died down, they held each other close and talked a lot of the way.**

"You've made me the happiest guy on Mobius Cream, I love you"

"You've made me the happiest girl on Mobius, I love you Tails" Cream replied, Tails and Cream shared the longest kiss yet, which lasted about 5 minutes until they got interrupted by Amy and Sonic sitting next to them

"Where to next?" Sonic asked, Amy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a roller coaster, Cream wanted to go there too, as she pulled Tails along with her

"This is the best night ever" Cream finally spoke as they got onto the roller coaster

"Same here, it might get better" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed

* * *

**I'ma call it complete, I'm doing a mature one next, where Cream and Tails are naughty... yep, I said that right**


End file.
